


The Necklace Of The North

by DaveBland



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveBland/pseuds/DaveBland
Summary: This is part of a larger chunk of work I've been designing for a while. This is from the perspective of Hansel and Frederick, the other part is from the perspectives of Skye Falmoore and Ah'gri. No two sets of characters have actually met up yet, and I don't know if ill get round to making them meet up. Both stories do take place in the same world.All stories are writ in British English. All none fantastical locations are real unless specified in notes.All stories are open for comments, I always want more comments! :3This is very unlikely to be completed. Just wanted to get that out there.
Kudos: 1





	The Necklace Of The North

Frederick took the train ticket out of his pocket. It had been left on his hall table with a letter and an address, what the letter contained he didn’t know. But he knew he had to deliver it. 

These letters came twice a week. One Frederick would deliver from his apartment to whichever destination was on the ticket. The other he would bring back from the address to Malisse never once being told who they were being sent to at these destinations. He would always be handed a check which would always cover the exact cost of all expenses for the trip that day. The hotel, the coffee, the cake, even the sandwich he’d bought at the station. All prices taken correctly down to the penny.  Today was different though. Instead of just a letter, there was also a box of tissues. The box was slightly heavier than other brands. Our Frederick checked the letter’s address, _ Hansels Jewelers, 212 Agesten Ln, Colorton1 _ As to why the box was so weighty, he didn’t know. He figured that, when meeting the person living at today’s address, he could ask. 

The journey was long, and relatively uneventful, largely just consisting of large swaths of countryside with the odd branch stop in between. After many hours of this empty landscape, Frederick finally reached his destination. A small mining town in the northeast, he checked the address on the letter, wondering why a jewelers would be in such a small place. Without much further thought, he headed down the road and into the odd, shonky little place that it was, hearing a bell ring as he entered.

Hansel sat in the second floor of the jeweler’s, an old pocketwatch lay on the table, significant only in that someone had asked for a jewel to be installed in its back. He was using an old hairdryer to loosen the latch that attached the carapace to the mechanism, as the bolt had rusted stiff and he hadn’t bothered to purchase any spirit. It was then he heard the ring of the bell at the door. He got up, rushing down the stairs with a dreadful clatter, slightly denting the bottom of a brass cabinet, and nearly tripping over the rug in his hurry to reach the desk before the customer noticed their absence.

The person who had entered the store was a tall, dark-haired young man in his twenties. Hansel waved a thin little hand and called out to him, “Welcome, sir, how may I," He paused, seemingly forgetting the rest of his line, then.. " _help_ you?”

Frederick looked away from the glass cabinets and asked, “I’ve come to deliver a letter, from the block, are you, Hansel, b'chance?”

“ _ Yes… _ Would you come into the back a moment?”

They head through into a small workshop at the back of the shop; tools lie all over the various desks alongside unfinished projects and spare parts. The two sit by a small counter at the back of the room. In a hushed tone, Hansel said, “I want you to open the letter, and read it very, very, carefully. I want to know exactly what is wanted of me.”

Slightly worried, Frederick opened the letter, and quietly, began to read.

_ Dear Hansel, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well, It was a shame to hear about your father’s passing, and I am ashamed I was unable to attend the funeral. But I hope what’s contained within the tissue box would place me back within your good graces. It completes that old pocketwatch of your fathers, which I’m sure you’ll still have around. Do be careful with it. _

_ Sincerely, Malisse Case. _

_ The letter promptly shattered into a hundred tiny pieces of glass. _

**Author's Note:**

> 1; Place does not exist.


End file.
